Criminal
by MoniMcCoy
Summary: Todo lo que quería era proteger a sus seres queridos. Si hubiese llegado a saber que aquel proyecto del gobierno lo conduciría a esto no se habría prestado como voluntario. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como sus seres queridos le eran arrebatados a causa de la inminente guerra que acosaba el planeta. No podía perder a sus amigos, ni a su Molly.


Ella dormía, se la veía tan tranquila. Tan plácida. Tan bella.

Jamás quiso que las cosas fuesen así. Todo lo que quería era proteger a sus seres queridos. Si hubiese llegado a saber que aquel proyecto del gobierno lo conduciría a esto no se habría prestado como voluntario. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados viendo como sus seres queridos le eran arrebatados a causa de la inminente guerra que acosaba el planeta. No podía perder a sus amigos, ni a su Molly.

_Su Molly_

Ella era la que más había sufrido por su culpa, con su cruel insensibilidad y sus crueles palabras. Ella siempre había permanecido a su lado, incluso cuando hasta John había dudado de él y de su credibilidad por culpa de Moriarty. Ella había sido la causante de su muerte y de su resurrección.

Molly, más que nadie merecía vivir. Ella era La Mujer Que Contaba, La Mujer En La Que Confiaba, La Mujer A La Que Amaba. Por ello para protegerla a ella y al resto los introdujo en las cápsulas de criogenización con la esperanza y la promesa de despertar en un futuro más seguro y mejor. Sin embargo todo aquello se había desecho en el momento en el que el Almirante Marcus lo despertó para requerir sus servicios. No los de Sherlock Holmes, el único e inimitable Detective Asesor de New Scotland Yard, sino los de John Harrison, antiguo comandante de StarFleet y actual terrorista, también conocido como Khan Noonien Singh, un superhombre mejorado genéticamente con el objetivo de crear una nueva y superior raza.

Desde el momento en que abrió los ojos y vio a Marcus lo supo todo sobre su vida. No era muy fiel a StarFleet, probablemente su mujer le engañaba y su hijo, ¿hija? no tenía una relación muy buena con él. Pero lo que más le inquietó fue que él lo sabía.

Lo sabía. Sabía lo de las cápsulas y sabía cuanto significaban para él. Y por el siniestro brillo en su mirada supo que quería algo a cambio de las cápsulas. Con la promesa de arrancarle todas las extremidades del cuerpo si algo le pasaba a alguna de las cápsulas presente en su cabeza, decidió darle una oportunidad y escuchar lo que tenía planeado.

Lo que no esperaba era que una vez cumplida su parte del trato le sería negado recuperar a sus amigos. Ni a su Molly.

Eso le llenó de rabia, la única emoción que ahora se podía permitir el lujo de sentir. El muy bastardo merecía morir, él y toda esa maldita StarFleet por negarse a devolverle a sus seres queridos. En menos de 5 minutos Sherlock Holmes tenía un plan.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era chantajear a un hombre con su hija para poder causar un revuelo lo suficientemente grande para poder atraer la atención de los capitanes de StarFleet. A partir de ahí solo debía atacar y dejarse capturar. De ese modo lograría acabar con toda la flota.

Era enfermizo, repulsivo y cruel. Pero tenía que hacerlo, si quería salvarlos a todos. Sólo esperaba que pudieran perdonarle algún día.

_Lo hago por ti, mi amor_

Echó un último vistazo a las cápsulas que contenían a sus amigos y al amor de su vida, y antes de que cualquier guardia de seguridad le descubriera y lo sacara por la fuerza, se marchó directo al hospital donde su víctima de chantaje esperaba. En esos momentos ya no era Sherlock Holmes. Ahora era John Harrison, alias Khan. Y lucharía para mantener a los que le importaban sanos y salvos.

Ahora era un criminal.

**Hola! Acabo de ver la película de Star Trek: En la oscuridad y me he quedado totalmente prendada del personaje de Benedict Cumberbatch 3 La verdad es que el AU Treklock es de los que más me gustan y me sorprende que no haya muchos fics de Sherlock/Khan x Molly , la verdad es que el mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor si hubiera más XD Pido disculpas si Sherlock está un poco fuera de personaje. Review y favoritos se agradecen. Disfrutad del fic.**


End file.
